


#49: "Intent"

by theskywasblue



Series: 100 days, 100 prompts [44]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 21:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10448091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: The house was so damned quiet, it was torture.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some day, if only for Kansouame's sake, I will finish this entire story instead of just writing bits and pieces of it, and daydreaming about it on dreary days.
> 
> Some day...

“What if it doesn’t want to hurt me?”

The house was so damned quiet, it was torture. Blue felt like his skin was going to come crawling off his bones. “What do you mean?”

Even with the sweat running down his back, he shivered.

Nate shrugged, picking at the bandage on his hand. He seemed to be drifted closer and closer to the bed sheet-covered window, as if drawn in by a string. “Just - what if it doesn’t?”

Blue swallowed down burst of nausea at the thought of the thing he had seen as some kind of benevolent force. It daylight, it had seemed like a bad dream - he’d wasted hours wandering around the property, looking for some sign of it; a monstrous lair of some kind, or a nest of bones - and almost convinced himself that he had done nothing but slip, for a moment, into sharing Nate’s latent madness. But once the sun had gone down, it all seemed very real again. Blue was sure he had seen _something_ \- not a man, though it had almost looked like one.

He should have tried harder to convince Nate to leave the house; truck or no truck. By daylight, they could have just walked across the field and down the road. Now with the sun down, Blue wasn’t sure he even wanted to open and window to let the air in.

“This is my home, isn’t it?” Nate mused, aloud. Sweat shone over his face, matting his hair to his head. He looked too pale for how hot it was. “I think it wants me here.”

“It’s just a house, Nate.” 

It was more what was _outside_ the house that worried him.


End file.
